Lost Memories Broken Promises
by fufu15
Summary: We make promises, but why do we brake them? We have memories of people we love, but why do we forget? Humans are so complicated, but that's what makes us so interesting. It's what makes our lives interesting.
1. Prologue

_**A/N: Hey guys! Fufu here~ I've been trying to write a fanfic lately since the GA manga finished a few months ago. I'm still new at this so please be kind.. hehe.. I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of it's characters. It belongs to its rightful owner, Tachibana Higuchi.**_

**XxX**

**Prologue**

**5 year old Mikan**

"Mi-chi, promise me we'll be together forever, okay?" a 5 year old boy with raven hair and crimson eyes said with a very small but sincere smile. Only one person has seen him smile like this, and that person was his first, and best friend.

"Of course Natsu-chan! I'll always be here for you!" a girl his age said with a bright smile her face. She had long chestnut hair and bright hazel eyes.

"Well, that would mean getting married, right?"

"But Natsu-chan, we're too young! I think we have to wait."

"Fine. Just so that no one can take you away, wear this." With that, he gave his best friend a small gold ring. It had the words 'Forever Yours -N' engraved on it. "I have one too!"

"Wow! This must've cost a fortune!"

"I saved my allowance for that. Okaa-san and otou-san also pitched it, but just a little."

**XxX**

**7 year old Mikan**

"Mikan-chan, we have to leave in a week. I'm so sorry honey."

"Can I please bring Natsu-chan with me?"

"I'm sorry but he can't come with us. He needs to stay with his family. You still have a week to say goodbye to him."

"Okay okaa-san."

**XxX**

"Mi-chi why are you crying?"

"Gomen Natsu-chan. Okaa-san told me we're leaving next week."

"Hontou? Where are you going?"

"S-San Francisco."

"Wow! When are you coming back?"

"I-I don't kn-know."

"Oh.. Well.. I do hope you have lots of fun there."

"B-But I'm gonna miss you Natsu-chan! I-I don't w-want to leave."

"First, stop crying. You look twenty times uglier when you cry."

"Mou, Natsu-chan so mean."

"Let's make a promise. When you come back, let's meet up again, ne?"

"Okay! Promise me you won't forget me Natsu-kun?"

"Promise. In return, you're not allowed to forget about me."

"How can I forget my Mi-chi?"

Mikan kisses Natsume's cheek and bids him goodbye. They don't know what faith has in store for them.

**XxX**

**12 year old Mikan**

"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Yukihira, there's nothing more we can do. You will have to be the one to help her recover her memory. The good news is that she is recovering quickly. We would have to keep her in for observation since her fall was able to cause a lot of damage to her body." the doctor explained to Mikan's parents and friends.

"What do you mean you can't do anything to help her with her memories! You're supposed to be one of the best doctors here! You have to help her!" Yukihira Yuka kept on crying out loud while her husband, Yukihira Izumi tried to calm her down.

"Come down love. They can't do anything but help her body recover. It's already our job as her loved ones to help her with her memories." he explained carefully.

"But-"

"Shhhh.." he whispered to his wife. He then turned to Mikan's best friend, Imai Hotaru, and said, "Please keep an eye on things here while I calm Yuka down."

"Of course, uncle.." she said without emotion.

**XxX**

"Wh-who am I?"

**XxX**

_**A/N: I know it's a bit suckish since I am still new at this. I'm also not sure on when I will be posting chapter 1. Anyway. Please leave a review so I can improve my writing.. :D**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey guys! I just opened my email and I saw a bunch of people started to follow this fanfic. Thanks so much! I wasn't really expecting that since I'm still pretty new at this. Anyway. That inspired me so I decided to update.**_

_**I would like to thank my first 2 reviewers and here are the responses to your reviews.. :D**_

_**xXTo-TheBeautiful-SeraphimXx: Woah! What a coincidence! Anyway.. Thanks for the suggestions and for being the first reviewer! I really appreciate your suggestions. And *SPOILER ALERT* our little Natsume won't be a playboy. Bad boy, yes but I don't want him to be a playboy. Maybe cuz I hate playboys myself. :3 I'll check out your story~**_

_**me enamore de ti: I'm so sorry I couldn't understand your reply. I'm only good with English. :( I appreciate the review though. :)**_

_**Thanks so much!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. It belongs to its rightful owner, Tachibana Higuchi.**_

_**Enjoy~**_

**XxX**

**Chapter 1**

**~MIKAN'S POINT OF VIEW~**

My name is Yukihira Mikan. I am currently 16 years old. When I was 12, I was pushed down a flight of stairs and I hit my head onto a wall which made me forget all my memories. We never knew who pushed me, but one thing is for sure, the impact was really hard that it somehow damaged my memories. Luckily, I have my parents and dear friends to remind me of who I am.

They reminded me of all that's happening in my school, my favorites, and even my habits.

I also have this small ring with a silver chain. It has the words _'Forever Yours -N'_ engraved on it. I never really knew who N was. No one ever told me who he or she was. But for some reason, I never take it off. It's always around my neck.

Anyway.. I have long chestnut hair that reach the middle of my back and bright hazel eyes, which made me look a little bit like my mom. I have a fair skin complexion that easily gets burned when I go to beaches. I'm a bit childish but my friends say I'm smarter than I look. Well, my grades are pretty high. I'm the second smartest person in our batch, next to my genius best friend. But I can be quite dense.. I also love Howalons. They're like cotton candy but they're softer; so soft that whenever I eat it, it's like I'm eating a cloud.

Today, we were about to go back to Japan, along with my friends; Shouda Sumire, Umenomiya Anna, Owasagara Nonoko, and Imai Hotaru.

Shouda Sumire, also known as Permy, is a very good friend of mine. She has pretty eyes and black hair with green curly tips. She also has dark green eyes that any girl would die for. She helps me whenever I can't choose what to wear and she is great with advice when it comes to beauty. She may seem self-centered, but she's always there for me whenever I need someone to cheer me up. She is also the heiress of the famous Shouda cosmetics.

Umenomiya Anna is the cook in our group. She's one of the "twins" of the group. She has the most beautiful bubble gum pink hair and bright blue eyes. She cooks great food, from pastries to pasta, from appetizers to desserts. In short, she is going to be a famous cook someday. She usually helps me with Home Economics since I am not really good with food, unless we're talking about eating. She is also the heiress of the famous Umenomiya Food Groups which owns a lot of famous restaurants and catering services around the world.

Ogasawara Nonoko is our scientist. She's the other one of the "twins" I was talking about. She looks a lot like Anna, but she has blue hair instead of pink and her eyes are darker. She usually finishes Anna's sentences or vise-versa, which can be kinda creepy sometimes. She's great when it comes to science. Sometimes she would come over to my house with those weird chemicals and we would mix them up for fun. She is the heiress of the Ogasawara Research Laboratories which is specializes in medicine.

Lastly, my best friend, Imai Hotaru. She's the genius inventor in our group. She has beautiful shiny black hair which she likes to keep short. She also has beautiful,sharp purple eyes. She's usually emotionless and she loves crabs, black mailing and money. She may be cold on the outside, but I know she would always be there for me when I need her. She invents these cool gadgets, like her famous baka gun, and she would use these to practically make her life easier. She also has a big brother named Imai Subaru who is currently taking his masters for medicine. Because of this, Hotaru will be the one to take over their company, the Imai Corporation, which specializes in technology, making her an heiress.

Our group is pretty small and we might fight from time to time, but we're always there for each other and I know I could trust them.

I'm going to Japan with the four of them because my parents have to work there. Otou-san is a owner if the famous Cherry Blossoms Hotel, which has a lot of branches all over the world and the president of the Yukihira Company, the richest company in the world. I don't mean to brag since I just saw that in a magazine, I'm not really sure if it's true. Okaa-san is a famous fashion designer. She designed the famous Tangerine clothing line which she named after me after my accident. I told them that they could stay here because I know how much work means to them.

Since my parents have been overprotective since the accident, they've decided to send me to a boarding school along with friends. They've already spoke with their parents and they agreed that it would be good for us to go back to Japan. They're sending us to Gakuen Alice, a school in which my uncle, Kazu-oji-san, is the headmaster or principal or whatever you called it.

As we got off our plane, I was dragged of by my friends to all the places that needed registration. After that, we got the few bags we had, since the rest were sent early, and went to the waiting area. After about 20 minutes, a tall guy with long blond hair, a frilly blouse and simple jeans came by us to pick us up.

"You must be the transferees! My, my, my! Aren't you five adorable!" he squealed. This made us giggle. And by us, I mean me, Permy, Anna, and Nonoko. Hotaru-chan had that irritated look in her eyes but she kept her emotionless mask on.

"Let's just go. The sooner we get there, the sooner I find my next victim." Hotaru said. She really loves to black mail people, which I think is a very bad habit.

"Well I'm Anju Narumi and I'll be your teacher." Narumi-sensei said with a smile. I guess he's a very cheerful person.. like me! As we were walking to the car, or whatever we were riding, sensei whispered, "What does she mean by 'next victim'?"

"She loves black mailing people, but she's a very nice friend." I whispered back. I just wish Hotaru didn't hear me because she would probably hit me with her baka gun until my internal organs get jumbled up.

**XxX**

Once we got to the gates of Gakuen Alice, we went to the 'principals' office, as it say on the door, and I finally saw my oji-san.

"Mikan-chan! It's been 9 years since I last saw you." my oji-san said, enveloping me into a big hug. My only response was to hug him back. After a while, he release me from the hug. I saw the same handsome features that my father has. Well, they are siblings. "How have you been, Mikan-chan?"

"I've been fine oji-san. I still haven't remembered anything, but I'm fine. Thanks for letting us stay in your school!" I said with a huge smile on my face.

"Anything for you, Mikan-chan. Anyway, during your stay here, you will stay in the same room as your friends and you will have the same schedule as your friends upon your parents' request. I've also been informed that you are taking medication for your amnesia so you will have to notify Narumi about it."

"Hai oji-san. I do have one request though.." I said looking at my feet and twiddling with my fingers.

"What is it?"

"I want to be known as Sakura Mikan. I don't want to attract attention."

"Sure, but your teachers have to know your real name. I will inform them later about that, okay?"

I nodded with a huge smile on my face. After that, he sent me and my friends to our room. It was actually pretty simple. It was a 5 bedroom dorm with 2 bathrooms, a living room with a plasma television (probably my parent's request) and a leather couch (another one of their requests), and a small kitchen with a fridge and a table good for six. I'm sure this will be the perfect place for me to recover my memories.

**XxX**

**~NATSUME'S POINT OF VIEW~**

I woke up at around ten in the morning. I had a dream about her once again. Mikan. I wonder if she kept our promise.

I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Hyuuga Natsume, your regular 16 year old bad boy. Yep, I admit I can be a bad boy, but never a playboy. I hate fangirls. I have black hair crimson eyes. I got the crimson eyes run in my mom's family. Weird, right? Apparently, I'm a vampire. Note the sarcasm. Anyway, I have a little sister named Aoi who looks like a younger girl version of me. She's currently 14 years old.

Back to my problem. Ever since she left, Ruka said I became colder and I started pushing people away. Ever since she left, I only trusted a few people; my family, my best friend Nogi Ruka, Tobita Yuu , Yome Kokoro and Yome Kitsuneme. Everyone else just came close to me for popularity, money and all that. Ever since she left, everything changed. She was the only one who really stayed by me and who actually understood me.

I miss seeing her. I miss eating Howalon with her (I've never eaten a Howalon since she left). I miss her shining hazel eyes, her chestnut brown hair which she likes to tie into pigtails and her laugh. Her beautiful, melodic laugh used to always make my day. Oh god I miss her so much.

I got up, and got ready to move to that stupid prison they call school. I can't believe my parents sent me there. Everyday is the same; avoid fan girls, get chased by fan girls, avoid fan girls, get chased by fan girls, blah blah blah..

I got my luggage and went to my black Audi and drove to school. I went out of my car and grabbed my luggage and started walking for the dorms. At least I would be able to see my friends again.

"Nonoko-chan! Hurry up!" I then got scared thinking that maybe the fan girls found me. But that voice.. It sounds like hers, except more mature. "I want Howalon now!" the voice screamed. I then turned and saw a beautiful girl. She looked just like her; beautiful chestnut hair, hazel eyes, fair skin. She was also wearing one of those big fake glasses that made her bangs cascade to the side. How can this girl look like an older version of Yukihira-

"Mikan-chan! Wait! It's just Howalon!" a girl with blue hair, which I guess is Nonoko, was running after her.

Then it suddenly hit me.. Mikan. Could it really be her?

The girl turned around then sent me a sweet smile just like Mikan's.

**XxX**

**~MIKAN'S POINT OF VIEW~**

While I was running to the school gates, I felt someone staring at me. I turned around to see a guy my age with dark hair and the most unique eye color I have ever seen. It was a shade of bright red that can hypnotize any girl into falling for them. His amazing crimson eyes clashed with my hazel ones. I let out a smile while I stared at him.

I was released from the hypnotism when I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"Mikan-chan? Are you okay?" I turned around to see Nonoko panting beside me.

"Uhm.. Yeah. I'm fine. Lets go get those Howalons." I said changing the topic.

As we started walking, I turned around and noticed the guy was still staring. I smiled and waved at him and he waved back. I wonder why he won't smile back?

**XxX**

Once we got to the candy store, I immediately went for the cute Howalon stand. I bought about five boxes of Howalon. It's been a while since I last ate this. When my otou-san visited my oji-san, he would bring some back to the US just for me. He said I used to eat it with a friend of mine, though I don't remember that friend. I'm not even sure if that friend was a girl or a boy or where that friend is now.

I'm pretty sure he or she forgot about me already since that happened when I was around six or seven. I'm not really sure.

"Mikan-chan, who were you waving at earlier?" Nonoko asked. I can tell that she was worried about me.

"I don't really know Nonoko-chan. I just noticed that he was staring at me. I have to admit, he is quite handsome, probably one of those school heartthrobs. He was just there staring so I decided to smile at him. Even though he has this cold aura, he seemed nice." I explained. I remembered those beautiful crimson eyes of his.

"Oh.. Well maybe if you're lucky, he might become our classmate."

"Yeah.. But you know what's weird?"

"What?"

"He has the most unique eyes. They were bright crimson. Nonoko-chan, is that even possible?"

"I have blue hair and Anna-chan has pink! But red for eyes? Never really heard of that. That is quite intriguing.."

'He seems kinda familiar, though I don't remember seeing him before that encounter.'

**XxX**

**~NATSUME'S POINT OF VIEW~**

I saw her turn back to me and smile. Her smile was very sweet. She waved her hand, saying 'hi' and I can't help but wave back. Once she disappeared from my sight, I shut my trunk close and quickly made my way to my room, hoping a fan girl won't see me.

I went to my room dragging my luggage behind me. As I entered, I saw my friends minding their own business. Kokoro and Kitsuneme we're playing Call of Duty while Ruka was watching with his white rabbit, named Usagi, in his arms. Yuu on the other hand was reading an encyclopedia. Why he reads encyclopedias for leisure? I dunno. He's just like that. I almost forgot to introduce them.

Yome Kokoro and Kitsuneme, or Koko and Kitsu for short, are twins. They are known as the pranksters of the schoopoil, always getting in trouble with their idiotic and useless pranks. That's just how they have fun. They both have sandy brown hair and bright eyes which shows mischief. Koko's eyes are a bit darker than Kitsu's by the way. They're the heirs of Yome Motors, the number 1 car dealer in Asia.

Tobita Yuu is the brainy one in the group. He also has brown hair and and dark brown eyes which are hidden by his glasses. Even if he has this 'nerdy aura', girls say he's hot. He always has his face behind his book or his laptop. He is the heir of the Tobita Airlines.

Last is my best friend Nogi Ruka. He has blonde hair and light blue eyes which he got from his mother. His mother is French, which is why girls see him as their 'prince'. They said he has this princely aura. He's very fond of animals, which explains why he always has a rabbit with him. He's been my friend since I was five and he knew about Mikan. No one else has really seen Mikan with me except for my family members, but he knows a lot about her because of me. He's the heir of the Nogi Corporation which is a partner of the Hyuuga Corporation.

We were known as the 'Fallen Angels' of Gakuen Alice. Stupid right?

"Hey mate! Where have you been? We've been waiting for you!" I heard Ruka greeted as soon as I entered the room.

"Hn." Yup. That's how I've been answering since Mikan left. I used to say at least one sentence before locking myself in my room. Now I reduced myself to a syllable. I went to my room and locked the door. As I unpacked, I saw my room was untouched. The black and blue covers of the bed was still arranged and my things were where it should be. I then started to unpack, thinking about what this year has in store for me.

**XxX**

_**A/N: This is just an intro about the characters and all that. Thanks for reading! A review about the chapter would help. Flames are also accepted since it can motivate me. Just choose your words cuz for some reason, I cry easily. :D**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I updated~ Ehehe.. I wanted to post this before Christmas as a gift to the few readers I have. Thanks so much for the support guys! Btw.. I researched on the usual timetables of Japanese schools and made a schedule for them. I think I'll post it in the next chapter. I worked hard counting the minutes for that! :D**_

_**Special shout out to Himawari96! I would have never posted this fanfic if I didn't read that Naruto-Snk Xover of yours.. :D**_

_**Responses to your reviews:**_

_**Himawari96: Thanks for reviewing on the last 2 chapters~ I appreciate your comments.. :D I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**XxJMLxX: Thanks! I'll do my best! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Thanks for reviewing guys~ I hope to respond to more reviews.. :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. It belongs to its rightful owner, Tachibana Higuchi.**_

_** Enjoy!**_

**XxX**

**~MIKAN'S POINT OF VIEW~**

"Oi! Mikan! It's time to get up!" someone shouted while pounding at my door.

"Five more minutes, okaa-san.." I groaned.

"What?! I am not your mother, you idiot! Wake up or we're gonna be late again!" the voice screamed again. Oh! So it's not my mother.. I think it's Permy...

I slowly opened my eyes and stood up. I slowly looked at my bedside alarm clock to see that.. it was already 8:30! School starts in thirty minutes and I was still sitting on my bed!

"Kyaaaaa! I'm gonna be late!" I then ran to outside and ran to the bathroom. I didn't even have time to check who woke me up. I took a three-minute shower then dressed up. I ran back to my room, prepared my things, and went out to the kitchen to grab an apple. When I got to the living room I saw a very angry Hotaru glaring at me.

"Gomen! I forgot to set my alarm clock last night!" I said. I knew she was mad at me since punctuality is very important to her.

_BAKA BAKA BAKA_

She shot me three times with that blasted baka gun of hers.

"Baka. Let's go. We're already late." she said monotonously.

As we opened the door, we saw Narumi-sensei, who was about to knock. He was wearing a yellow frilly top with an orange scarf and light blue jeans. He was also wearing a necklace with a metal elephant hanging on it.

"Good morning young ladies! I'm here to escort you to class!" he said with a big smile on his face. We silently followed sensei through the halls. After a few minutes, he turned to us and said, "wait here until I give the signal for you to come in." I looked up to see a 'II-B' sign. Guess I'm in class B.

**XxX**

**~NATSUME'S POINT OF VIEW~**

I was reading my manga with my feet up while a group of fan girls surrounded my table. I never knew girls these days were this desperate..

"Hello my lovely students! Welcome back to Gakuen Alice!" our gay teacher screamed at the top of his lungs while waltzing into the room. Okay, him being gay was not yet really confirmed but the way he looks and his actions scream that he is gay. Even though his entrance was grand, no one really paid attention to him. I think he's pissed. "EVERYONE SIT DOWN SO I MAY INTRODUCE OUR NEW STUDENTS!" Yep.. He's pissed.

"Is it a guy or a girl?"

"Are they hot?"

"Are they single?"

People started asking a bunch of questions that can really make my head explode.

"Why don't you ask them yourselves?"

Then, one girl with short black hair and purple eyes came in. She had a stoic face on which says 'I would rather be under the pacific ocean swimming with the fishes than here in this hell.'

"Hey! I thought you said 'students'. I think that refers to two or more people!" one shouted. Only one word went through my mind after that statement. Idiots..

"They're still outside. I'm Imai Hotaru. Mess with me or my friends and you would wish you were never born." she introduces monotonously.

"Okay Hotaru-chan! Please sit down next to Nogi Ruka. Ruka-kun please raise your hand!" Stupid gay teacher.

Imai was on her way to the seat next to Ruka's when she suddenly pulled out this gun thing and pointed it at Narumi. What is she gonna do, kill him?

_BAKA_

"Don't call me 'Hotaru-chan'. You sound like a pedophile." she told Narumi. Harsh.. Well, he deserved it.

Next came 2 girls and they had their arms linked together. One had blue hair with matching blue orbs. The other one had pink hair with matching pink orbs. I wonder if they're twins.

"Hi! My name is Owasagara Nonoko!" the girl with blue hair said with a smile on her face. Wait.. That's the girl with Mikan yesterday! Does that mean I get to meet her again?

"And I'm Umenomiya Anna!" the girl with pink hair said with the same smile on that Owasagara girl. Guess they're not twins. But they sure do act like they're twins.

"Hope we become good friends!" they said in unison. After that their aura became kinda dark. "But if you mess with us and our friends, we will make sure to make your life a living hell." Well that explains the change in aura.

"Okay. Anna-chan please sit beside Yome Kitsuneme and Nonoko-chan beside Tobita Yuu. Please raise your hands boys." Narumi said with a smile on his face. The 'twins'' aura suddenly changed again.

"Hai sensei!" they said in unison and looked for Yuu and Kitsu who had their hands raised.

After that, a girl ran in. She had black hair with green tips and she was holding a pair of glasses. She looked like she was in a hurry.

"Shouda Sumire! Hope we become friends!" That was all she said then she ran to the back of the room.

"PERMY! GIVE THEM BACK!" Mikan then came running in, her hair tied up in a ponytail and her face red in anger. She looked exactly like her. "PERMY!" She then ran to the back and she and Shouda started chasing each other. The others just watched in amusement as they chased each other while Narumi looked like he was having a headache because of all the noise.

_BAKA BAKA BAKA_

Imai shot that Shouda chick with her gun thingy which knocked the chick out. Imai then took the glasses and whispered something to Mikan while placing the glasses in place. Mikan mumbled a 'thank you' and Imai went back to her seat.

"Hi! I'm Sakura Mikan! Hope we become friends!" Once I heard her introduction, my heart shattered to pieces. How can she not be her? I was sure she was Yukihira Mikan!

**XxX**

**~MIKAN'S POINT OF VIEW~**

"Hi! I'm Sakura Mikan! Hope we become friends!" I introduced after that very tiringchase with Permy. She just loves to tease me. I remember one time, she 'be-twinkled' my skirt so I had to go to school with a pretty rabbit at the bottom of my skirt. No one really laughed at me because they thought it was really cute, but it really irritated me.

"Well Mikan-chan, you can sit beside Hyuuga Natsume. Natsume-kun, please raise you hand." I heard Narumi-sensei say from behind me.

As I looked at the class, I saw a guy with dark hair and crimson eyes and he was holding some manga in his right hand. The same guy from yesterday. So his name was Hyuuga Natsume..

"What?! Why does she get to sit beside MY Hyuuga-sama?! That's unfair!" a girl with long blonde hair screamed. In a guy's mind, he would be described as one of those sexy models like the ones in men's magazines. In my mind, I see her as a fake who's insecure and not content with her looks. I hate those kinds of people.

"Please Luna-chan, don't make a scene. I have already decided that she will sit beside Natsume-kun." Narumi-sensei explained.

"But it's unfair! That ugly hag doesn't deserve to be beside Hyuuga-sama!" she defended. I can tell that she hates me too.  
The only thing that's bothering me is that she looks kinda familiar. I think I've seen her before, but I can't remember when.

"Oi Koizumi! Last time I checked, the idiot is one of my friends. Do you want me to make sure that you don't see daylight ever again?" Hotaru said without emotion.

I saw the looks on my classmates' faces. It's like they were wondering how Hotaru knew this Luna girl. I'm pretty sure that I had the same look on my face. How would she know who Luna is?

"Nice to see you too Imai. You still hanging out with this loser?" Luna said with a smirk on.

"If anyone's the loser here, it's you." Permy sneered.

"That is enough! Koizumi take your seat! Mikan-chan will sit beside Natsume-kun and that is final!" Narumi-sensei said. He may seem like a really nice guy but I know not to mess with him. This Luna girl is also possessive of this Natsume guy. What's so special about him?

I made my way to my chair, giving Hotaru a 'how do you know that girl?' look. In return, she mouthed 'later'.

"Okay! Since everyone is seated, I have a few announcements. You will meet all your teachers today. After lunch, all of you need to go to the school gym for an orientation. After that, you're free to go." sensei said with a smile. I looked around to see some students thinking; probably about what they'll do after the orientation. "Well, I still have a meeting. Till next time~" Sensei exited the room which made the students go crazy.

**XxX**

_**A/N: Thanks for reading! Sorry it's a bit short. I'll make the next chapter a bit longer. I would appreciate it if you leave a review so I can make the next chapter better. :D**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hey guys! So sorry for the late updates. I know school isn't a good reason but apparently that's the only thing stopping me from updating. Thanks sooo much for all those who have been patient with me. I will also be changing the rating of this story for K+ to T because I tend to curse a lot and that might reflect on my story. Ehehe..**_

_**Responses to some reviews:**_

_**kittyzeng7190: Thanks! I'm happy it was able to pass your standards. Lol! Sometimes I underestimate myself..**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. It belongs to its rightful owner, Tachibana Higuchi.**_

_**Enjoy~**_

**XxX**

**~NATSUME'S POINT OF VIEW~**

Mikan silently sat down beside me. She was still the same, but there was something different about her. I wonder if she still has that ring I gave her. Yes, I still remember the ring. I put a chain on my so now I wear it as a necklace.

I know she introduced herself as 'Sakura Mikan', but I know she's my 'Yukihira Mikan'. She has the same hair and the same sparkling eyes. I will make her admit that she's a Yukihira, even if it's the last thing I do.

I just stared at her while the gay talked. Her eyes still sparkle and she still has that goofy but adorable smile on her face. I wonder if she already had a boyfriend; if she already had her first kiss. I've always wanted to be her first kiss.

After the teacher left, that slut, Luna, came to our table. It's either she came to flirt or drive Mikan away. I'll make sure Mikan stays beside me.

"Listen here Sakura 'cause I'm only gonna say this once. Stay away from MY Natsume-kun and keep your friend's away from his friends. Got it?!" Luna said glaring at Mikan. Seriously, what's wrong with this chick? How many times have I told her that I'm not hers?!

"I thought slavery was against the UN laws." Mikan said. Wow. Didn't know she can come up with a comeback like that.

"Sl- what are you talking about?!" Luna screamed. I looked at Mikan's friends and saw them smirking.

"Well, the way you said Hyuuga-san was 'yours' is like saying you own him. That's against the UN laws, Koizumi-san. I should report you for that." I think Mikan is having fun insulting the little slut. Ha! I could watch this all day!

"Whatever. You get what I mean."

"No.. I don't.. You don't have the right to own a person, so why would you say Hyuuga-san is yours?" I then saw Mikan's friends face palm.

"Argh! Are you that stupid?! It means one day I will marry Natsume-kun and I will be Hyuuga Luna, the wife of the hottest guy in the planet." Okay.. That made me wanna puke.

"I don't think he likes you." Mikan said looking at me. I was emotionless, but I guess she saw disgust in my eyes.

I noticed Lune pull her hand back to slap Mikan. Okay.. This is where I stop it.

"How da-" She wasn't able to finish her sentence. I grabbed her wrist when her hand was about to make contact with Mikan's face. How dare she try to slap Mikan?! "Natsume-kun, why are you defending that slut? She's trying to ruin our relationship." Luna said with an innocent look.

"How many times have I told you to leave me alone. And don't you dare call Mikan a slut." I said, letting go of her wrist.

"B-but Natsume-kun-"

"I said leave me alone!" Shooting a glare at Mikan, she walked away. I saw our other classmates looking at us like they saw a ghost. I glared at them which made them go back to their own business. I then turned to Mikan, casting my mask away. "Are you okay?" I said in a worried tone.

"I'm fine. You didn't have to do that, you know." she said with a smile.

"No prob."

"Sakura Mikan by the way. I saw you yesterday outside your car." Why is she introducing herself? We already knew each other. I glanced at some if her friends and I saw Imai send me a look as if saying 'just go with it'.

"Hyuuga Natsume." I said, holding out my hand. She smiled at me and shook it. I guess I would just have to go with it since recognition didn't even pass her eyes. How can she not know me?

**XxX**

**~MIKAN'S POINT OF VIEW~**

I watched as that Hyuuga guy defended me. I guess behind that cold exterior is actually a nice guy.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I noticed his voice was calmer. I looked at his eyes and I saw worry. Why would he worry about me if he barely knows me?

"I'm fine. You didn't have to do that, you know." I said smiling at him. He sat down beside me, his worry fading but still a bit noticeable.

"No prob." he said putting us into an awkward silence.

"Sakura Mikan by the way. I saw you yesterday outside your car." I said, holding out my hand. I saw confusion in his eyes and I noticed him look past me. After that, I saw understanding pass his eyes.

"Hyuuga Natsume." he said, shaking my hand. "So.. You saw me yesterday?"

"Yup! You looked kinda funny Hyuuga-san. You kept on looking around like someone was gonna pounce at you!" I said, giggling a bit.

"Well.. You can say that. You can call me Natsume, by the way." he said, leaning back and putting his feet up.

"Then you can call me Mikan. And put your feet down!" I replied. He made a grunting sound. Guess he's the bad boy type. "Can you please explain why you looked like you were being stalked?"

"Girls just love me so much that they always try to jump me." he said bluntly. Okay, that was a bit arrogant. Definitely the bad boy type. "Just kidding. But I'm serious about the girls trying to jump me part. Sluts always try to get my attention so I would go out with them."

"Why? Do you hate girls? Or are you secretly gay?" That sentence made a small blush creep up his face. Hah! His face is so cute! He kinda looked like my cousin whenever I tease him about his girlfriend.

I almost forgot to tell you that I have one older brother and a younger cousin who lives with us but he's not my biological cousin. Anyway.. Back to the story.

"NO! Why would you think that?" he said.

"Well, back in my old school, guys would try to bed the girls once they get the chance. I hate those type of guys." I said, making a face.

"Well, I can assure you, I'm not like any of those guys. I'm still attracted to girls, but I know how to control my hormones." I laughed at that statement.

"Well I'm glad you're not like those guys."

I felt people glare at me but I didn't care. Natsume was actually a nice guy underneath that bad boy act. The morning went on, me and Natsume occasionally talking.

My first few hours in this class made me think of a lot of questions. How does Hotaru know Luna? Why does Luna hate me when she barely knows me? Why did Natsume's eyes show confusion when I introduced myself?

**XxX**

**~NATSUME'S POINT OF VIEW~**

As Mikan and I got to know each other better, I noticed she was still the same. There were times wherein she would say something stupid that would have made me laugh if I hadn't kept my emotions in check. She also tend to talk about random stuff like what she did during her flight, which consisted of her trying to talk to Imai (but I think she was actually pestering her friend) and her complaints about airplane food. It made me happy that I'm able to catch up with her. I let a small smile appear on my face.

I looked behind Mikan only to see Luna and her cronies looking (mote like glaring) at Mikan. In return, I sent a glare at them. They just gave me a sweet smile. And by 'sweet', I actually mean a creepy one. Why creepy? Their make-up makes them look like Joker.

I saw Mikan looking around for a while, probably to see if her friends are okay. I then saw confusion in her eyes. She then turned back to me.

"Natsume, do you know that guy talking to Permy?" she asked. At first I was confused on who Permy was. Then, I remembered that girl who stole her glasses. I looked at Shouda to see her talking to Koko.

"That's one of my friends, Yome Kokoro, but we call him Koko." I explained.

"Oh. Well, Permy rarely talks to guys unless it's something important. Do you think they know each other?"

"Uhm.. No. Maybe they did since they look like they're catching up. Maybe you can ask them later."

We then continued talking about other things.

I know you might be wondering on how I can be sure if this was my Mikan. Well the physical features say so! And, I know my Mikan when I see her. I'd have to ask that Imai if she knows why Mikan is acting like this.

**XxX**

_**A/N: Waaaaaaaaah! It's shorter than I expected! D: I'm soooooo sorry! I'll try to make the next chapter longer! A review would be nice! It motivates me. :D**_


End file.
